It's Always Been You, Dude (Eng Version)
by penofme
Summary: After accidentally heard Tina whispering to Marley about Blaine and his radical action, Sam decided to do the intervention. Friendship BLAM fic!. Including spoilers and rumors after 4x19.


Sam is not a person who usually interested to interfere other people's business. But after he accidentally heard Tina whisper with Marley in front of the girls' restroom about something that tickled his mind, Sam knows he should do something about it.

Sam walked into the cafeteria, remembering the conversation between Tina dan Marley he heard before.

_"__Are you serious__, Tina?"_

"He told me directly, Marley. He asked me to accompany him

_looking for a ring__!"_

"Oh my God ... but he's not even 20

_yet__"_

"Sam and Brit

_did it. But f__or this one, I'm __pretty __sure Blaine __do it not because the apocalypse is approaching"_

_"I'm not so familiar with t__his Kurt guy__. __Blaine really love him__?"_

"

_Trust me__, Marley. They are destined to be together"  
_  
Sam sits in one of the chairs in the cafeteria. Sighing and thinking. Blaine Anderson. A name that constantly being a part of him this whole year. Blaine and Sam, one of the best McKinley's student council President and Vice-President duo in history. Blaine and Sam, the sole rescuer of New Directions at Sectionals. Blaine and Sam, a living proof that a great friendship can be started only from a great love of music, comic books and movies. Blaine and Sam, a perfect example that two people can be close friends, regarding each's sexual orientation.

It's been almost a month since Sam 'forced' Blaine to reveal his guilty pleasure in auditorium. Since then, nothing has changed between them ... or ... _is it?_. Sam didn't think too much about it, or probably he really wanted to think about it, but another part of him prevent him from doing it?.

To be honest, since Blaine knew that Sam knows his guilty pleasure, Sam just realize it now that Blaine keep quite a distance from him. No more sitting next to each other in the choir room during Glee. Some nights when Blaine went to Sam's place, bringing a stack of comic books or DVDs to watch together are not as frequently as before. No more midnight calls or texting. Even at school, Sam feels that Blaine can stand in the same room with him if there is at least the third person, like Tina, who always following Blaine wherever he goes.

But Blaine is still his best friend, right?. They tell each other everything. Sam didn't understand this feeling he feels right now. But knowing that Blaine would make such a big decision without at least telling him first, it feels like a betrayal.

That afternoon in Glee Club meeting, Sam voluntarily come a little late. When he entered the choir room, he saw Blaine sitting in the top row, one seat remains vacant on his right, while on his left sits Joe. Sam, without much consideration, immediately sit on the vacant chair right next to Blaine.

"Hey, _dude_" Sam greets Blaine.

"Hello, Sam," Blaine replies flatly, showing just a little smile.

Mr. Schue is not present yet. Sam think that this is the perfect time to discuss the thing that keep playing on Sam's mind.

"So ... how are you, Blaine?," Sam asks, opening the conversation.

"Well...I'm okay, Sam. You?," Blaine replies.

"Oh, finally, after _many_ weeks, you apparently care about my condition ..." Sam answers him. Somehow Sam feels that his tone become so awkward.

Blaine winced a little, then speaks,

"Don't be silly, Sam. You know I always care abo..."

"Then why didn't you tell me your plan on doing that radical action?!," Sam immediately, and kind of a little harsh, cuts Blaine's sentence and do not let Blaine finish his brass tacks.

Blaine's face turned into a panic mode.

"Ssshhhhhh ..." Blaine tells Sam to lowered his voice. Ryder and Kitty are in front of them, turn their face to Sam and Blaine with their surprise looks.

Blaine move closer to Sam and then whispers,

"How do you know?"

"Oh, so you're not planning to tell me?," Sam replies, a little sarcastically.

Blaine sighs, then says,

"Exactly like what you do when you're not telling me that you even _already_ married to Brit?," with the equally sarcastic, but much bitter, tone.

Sam is a little startled with Blaine's response.

"Oh my God, Blaine ... we both know what I'm capable of when I'm in love ...," Sam replies, trying to neutralize his voice at the end of the sentence.

Blaine look at his feet and says,

"Yeah, it seems that you have to learn to control your impulsivity, Sam,".

For the first time during the whole day, Sam feels like guilty man, and Blaine is the man who has a bigger heart. Sam then thinking a little bit, and conclude, the truth is, regarding their friendship this year, so far, Blaine has always been the bigger person.

"Okay, _dude_. I'm sorry. You know how ridiculous I am ..." Sam says softly.

"No need to apologize, Sam" Blaine replies, still not eyeing at Sam.

"_Well_, Blaine. But I'm still waiting for an explanation why you didn't tell me about it beforehand. I mean, it's about you and Kurt ... Oh my God, _you and Kurt!_. Obviously what you guys had are very different with me and Brit, with Quinn, with Mercedes ... you .. "

"Okay, okay, Sam. I'll explain later after Glee. Mr. Schue already here," Blaine says, as he tells Sam to stop the chattering and listen to Mr. Schue speaks at length about the regional competition next week.

That afternoon, Glee Club activitiy ends a little early, giving Sam the opportunity to confront Blaine again.

"So?," Sam come to Blaine in the school hall, who apparently wants to escape as quickly as possible from Sam.

"Let's talk in the school yard, Sam," Blaine says. Sam nods and following Blaine without saying a word.

Five minutes later they're sitting in one of the bench.

Blaine sighing, then look at Sam and says,

"You know how much I appreciate and cherish our friendship, Sam?".

_Wow, this seems pretty serious problem_, Sam think.

"Sure" Sam answering Blaine.

"Maybe I never say this before, Sam. But you need to know, since Kurt and I broke up, you're one of the most important person in my life" Blaine says, and Sam can see, Blaine's face slightly turning red.

"Yes, of course I know it Blaine. You are important to me, too.." Sam replies.

"And ... after my confession a month ago ..." Blaine bowed.

"Hey, hey, hey ... I said I'm fine, and I still trust you...Don't worry, Blaine," Sam replies, suddenly feels a bolt of sympathy feeling for his friend.

"I know it, Sam. It's just ... you don't know how hard it is ..."

"Okay, Blaine. Stop right there the topic about your feeling about me. I understand," Sam cuts Blaine sentences.

"One thing for sure that I know about you is that you still want Kurt, and if you really want to spend the rest of your life with him, you really should try to get him back" he continus, suddenly surprised, because he is now actually giving advice to Blaine.

"The truth that I want to know now is, why did you keep this thing to me, Blaine. We tell each other everything ..." Sam says.

Blaine is in silent mode for a moment.

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe it's because you're so important to me" Blaine says as he look at Sam.

Sam frowned, not entirely understand the words Blaine just said.

"Well, I love Kurt, Sam. I really love him. But here, in Lima, with you and Tina and the others, I finally found a group of people, those people who truly love me as much as I love you all. When Kurt is still here, I've always felt that my life is filled only by Kurt and me. Kurt is the only one who capable to love me as much as I love him. But after he went to New York... you and the others come to my life, Sam, proving that there's number of people who can give me love too beside Kurt " Blaine says as he stares at his feet at the ground.

"Telling you about my plan to propose Kurt is just like ... _officializing_ my plan to leaving all of you here, Sam. Leaving you. I don't want that to happen. I love you all as much as I love Kurt" Blaine continues.

Sam sighing. Finally understand the sudden change on Blaine's attitudes this whole month.

"I also think like that, Blaine. I never really have friend as close as you ever since I moved to McKinley. With Finn, Puck, Mike and the others, I can only talk about football and Glee. It's different with you, Blaine. Besides football and Glee, I also don't have hesitation to chat with enthusiasm about comic books, the movies that I watch recently, odd impressions that I get and everything. The attention that you give to me is far outweighing the attention I had from all the girls who had a relationship with me here. " Sam says.

Blaine smiles a little.

"It's an honor for me," said Blaine.

"You're welcome," Sam said, smiling too.

"I was a little emotional before, Blaine. I'm sorry. Maybe I know deep down, in my heart, I'm afraid that when it comes the time that you really gone with Kurt, you're going to stepping outside from my life, forever. Imagining it is really creeping me out , Blaine. " Sam continues.

Blaine smiles even wider.

"You know ... the games we play, the movies we watch, the duets we perform ... I'm afraid of losing it all, _dude_"

Blaine pats Sam's shoulder, laughing, making Sam chuckles.

"You know it's not going to happen...right, Sam?. I'll never leave you, how much distance separates us," Blaine says.

"I know ... it's just ... I need reassurance .." Sam says, still giggling.

Blaine joins the giggle.

"So ... the best man?" Sam says, standing with both hands pointing towards himself, with his trademark goofy expression.

Blaine starts laughing loudly,

"Of course. I won't actually marry until you come to my side as my best man" Blaine says.

"High five!" Sam says holding up his hand to Blaine, grinning broadly.

"High five!" Blaine replies, pats Sam's hand with his own, smiling in relief.

"Okay, tonight, 7 o'clock, at my house, _The Avengers_ night! Okay?" Sam says, as he go away runs to the parking lot.

"You provide the movie and snack, I'll bring _Wonder Woman_ and _Batman_ comics!" Blaine shouts him back.

Sam raises his thumb without looking at Blaine as he runs in the opposite direction.

Sam and Blaine are both grateful, they have each other.


End file.
